


Fried Bacon

by Girlpower



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlpower/pseuds/Girlpower
Summary: Time to say a certain word out loud.





	

The bacon made her mouth water. She sniffed harder. Took a big gulp. Uh oh. Something was wrong. She couldn’t move. Hillary opened her eyes. God, she had been dreaming. Which 69 year old dreams of bacon? Apparently she does.

As she grew aware of her surroundings, she sat up on the bed. Sniffed again. Definitely bacon fry. Hillary sighed. She got off the bed walked towards the washroom puzzled. Why would Bill fry bacon in the morning? Ever since election night Bill had been acting funny. He’d been coming up all this ingenuous ways to surprise her and mostly he succeeded. But she still couldn’t figure out why would he fry bacon one fine early morning when he could just sleep in late.

Bill wiped his hands in the kitchen towel. He looked helplessly at the fried bacon, biting his lower lip. He should have stuck to his original plan. Baking a cheesecake. But for that he had needed to get up at six. But staying up till 1, going at it like a couple of randy teenagers last night had sure taken care of that. Not that he was complaining though.

Hillary tied her robe. She was still sore. She could feel the blush reaching her ears. God, Bill was so sexy. Last night had been different, not that slow lovemaking which they usually did. Oh but she had felt so naughty. After a week long abstinence due to various engagements throughout the week, yesterday they all but broke the bed. Come to think of it, she was surprised Bill had been able to wake up at 7 today.

As she descended the steps, the smell once again assaulted her nostrils. Her eyes hit the kitchen counter. “HAPPY PRESIDENT’S DAY- you got more votes.” It was perched on a vase next to 2 plates of fried bacon. Bill was sitting on leaning on the counter, looking intently into her eyes.

Wait. What? Hillary frowned.

Bill could almost see the gears turning in that sharp brain of hers. Why the hell did he fry bacon all of a sudden? Damn. He really needed to up his game. Very soon Hillary would be dumping his sorry ass, saying “My first husband has gone nuts!”, if this sort of thing persisted.

Ahem. “Babe, I wanted to bake cheesecake, but after last night I just couldn’t wake up at six! This is stupid, I..”.

Hillary, closing the distance, grabbed his collars and pulled his lips into hers. Bill was only too happy to oblige. Bill raked his fingers through her hair. Feeling breathless, she broke the kiss, looked up into his eyes.

“I thought we were still tiptoeing around the “P” word in this house.” She said, trying hard to wipe off the grin off her face.

“Well you can’t not say it forever honey. And since its George Washington’s birthday, I figured this would be good day as any to say the word out loud.”

Pulling her a stool, Bill said quietly, “Happy President’s Day Hill, I mean it.”

“Thank you. And Happy President’s Day to the sexiest Commander in Chief, I know.”

As the two sets of forks cut into the bacon, President’s Day started off well in this particular house in America having two legitimate Presidents.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the mistakes.


End file.
